Know Your Stars
by Crystal Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: a spoof of the Nickelodeon All That segment Know Your Stars....heh, r/r. if u must flame, b gentle
1. Know Your Stars! Duo Maxwell

KNOW YOUR STARS! DUO MAXWELL SPECIAL  
By ~shinigami~  
  
Disclaimer: dont own anything. G-wing belongs to their creators and the Know Your Stars segment of All That belongs to Nickelodeon. I am not writing this for a profit. all you will get is a penny from me cus i pity you.  
  
Warnings: er...hmm...lemme think.. None.  
  
Key: DM=Duo Maxwell  
MV=mysterious voice  
  
_~*~_  
MV: know your stars! Duo Maxwell  
DM: hi! um is this going to take long? i have a spa appointment in half an hour.....  
MV: Duo Maxwell  
DM: thaaats me! [a/n...the horror, its Ask Ashley all over again!]  
MV: he shaves his legs.  
DM: nuh uh! thats for girls!  
MV: Duo Maxwell  
DM: er...ok...hi?  
MV: he likes to play with barbies  
DM: NOT TRUE! Barbies are for weak onnas![a/n.. slowly hes turning into wufei]  
MV: Duo Maxwell  
DM: yes?  
MV: Got arrested five times.  
DM: You lie! it was two times! I got arrested twice!  
MV: Duo Maxwell  
DM: whaaat?  
MV: collects lip gloss  
DM: no way jose. i collect baseball cards cus im manly!....and american!  
MV: Duo Maxwell  
DM: whadda ya want toots?  
MV: eats his own boogers  
DM: now thats just EW. who in their right minds eat their own boogers?  
MV: Duo Maxwell  
DM: would ya just shut up already?  
MV: listens to Dreamstreet, NSYNC, BSB, and Christina Aguilera.  
DM: No! I listen to Dr. Dre, Linkin Park, and Outkast, what are you talking about foo?  
MV: Duo Maxwell  
DM: noooo! Im going crazy! sanctuary! sanctuary!  
MV: sleeps in lingerie  
DM: now thats just sick! im no crossdresser!  
MV: Now you know, Duo Maxwell.  
DM: no YOU dont!  
MV: Yes we do  
DM: NO YOU DONT!   
MV: yes we do!  
DM: hey! wheres this voice coming from?  
MV: your head, muahahahahahahahahaha  
DM: NOOOOOOO  
-fin-  
_~*~_  
hey kids! tune in next week for Know Your Stars Heero Yuy Special! 


	2. Know Your Stars! Heero Yuy

IMM BACK! same disclaimer, yadda yadda.  
  
warnings: RELENA LOVERS BEWARE! relena shooting at the end nothing nasty. no like, no read, just clik the bak button on your computer.  
  
  
KNOW YOUR STARS! HEERO YUY SPECIAL!  
  
RP: Relena Peacecraft  
HY= Heero Yuy  
MV= Mysterious Voice  
  
_~*~_  
MV: Know your stars! Heero Yuy  
HY: Hi, Im Heero.  
MV: Heero Yuy  
HY: yahess?  
MV: he sleeps in bunny pajamas, the kind with the feeties!  
HY: No I dont! omae o korosu!  
MV: Heero Yuy  
HY: ::smiles diabolically:: [a/n...he looks sexy when he does that]  
MV: His real name is Salline Juniper  
HY: No its not! Its Odin Lowe!....::realizes mistake:: oops...i wasnt supposed to say that, sorry, you didnt hear a THING!  
MV: Heero Yuy   
HY: hn?  
MV: he was valedictorian of his Ballet School  
HV: NANI?! I'm perfect soldier boy, not perfect pirouette boy! [s/n sorry for all you who take ballet. this wasnt implied to you. my apologies if you were offended.]  
MV: Heero Yuy  
HY: whadda ya want toots? oh my god, im turning into Duo! aiieeee!  
MV: He loves to go to bars..isnt he underage?  
HY: BARS?? what the hell? you lie! I will not endanger myself with alcohol! [s/n slowly, heero is turning into Wufei too....]  
MV: Heero Yuy  
HY: can we get this done faster? i have to go to my "Lets Make Friends" luncheon in an hour.  
MV: Had braces until he was 13  
HY: nope, never had braces, not me!  
MV: Heero Yuy  
HY: I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!  
MV: he has fifty pairs of playboy thongs.  
HY: no way! ::blushes:: i wear spandex! what do you think i wear? NOTHING! I WEAR NO UNDERWEAR!  
Audience: O__O  
HY: i said that out loud didnt i?  
Audience: yep.  
HY: oops...  
MV: Now you know, Heero Yuy  
HY: no YOU dont  
MV: Yes we do  
HY: NO YOU DONT!  
MV: yes we do  
HY: hey, where is this voice coming from?  
MV: your head  
HY: My head now?  
MV: yes.  
HY: well then , I am just gonna have to KILL myself wont I??  
RP: NOO HEERO! YOU MUST KILL ME FIRST!  
HY: welp, in that case  
::BOOM::  
Munchkins: ::singing:: DING DONG RELENA'S DEAD!  
HY: mission accomplished.  
-fin-  
_~*~_  
hehe, not as good as the old one.....oh well, any suggestions on the next G-Boy to be tortured by yours truly? 


End file.
